candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 621
| moves = | target = | other = | candies = 3 | spaces = 54 | previous = 620 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 622 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 80,000 | moves = 10 }} This level has gained fame for being one of the only five levels in the game to have only three candy colours. Difficulty *The jellies are isolated, and candies do not spawn in any of them. *The candy frog is helpful, but hard to reach too. *There are only three colours; that is extremely helpful. *You have only 10 moves. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points.18 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly = 18,000 points Hence, an additional 62,000 points is required to earn one star. **It is possible to lose the level due to not reaching the required score of 80,000 points. Stars Strategy *Create striped candies to clear the left jellies with the candy frog. *Create colour bombs, then use them on the candy frog's colour. Place the candy frog in the middle of one of the squares. Repeat for the other square. *To obtain more points, once you have cleared all the jellies on one square, and fed the frog so that he is ready to move, don't move the frog to the other square until you have only one move left. Level 621 1.png|First, create a colour bomb..... Level 621 2.png|....then, combine the colour bomb with candy frog colour! Level 621 3.png|Just make sure the frog lands on the middle of 3×3 square and you should be fine. Level 621 4.png|Repeat the same steps for another side. Level 621 5.png|Just clear the remaining jellies to complete the level! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of three colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to refill the candy frog which in turn is used to clear the jellies. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points. Hence, an additional 132,000 points for two stars and an additional 232,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies can only be cleared by using the candy frog which is and will be isolated when used to clear the jellies. Moreover, none of the rows and columns where the jellies are have candies. Hence, cascades that score a great many points are impossible. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 10 moves and three candy colours, it is much better if cascades which may detonate special candies especially colour bombs are created than relying on sugar crush to meet those target scores. Strategy *With only 10 moves available, sugar crush is almost worthless with respect to the two and three star target scores. Hence, try to create as many special candies and cascades as possible as they are worth many more points. Trivia *This is the first episode and the first world opener which has three colours. *This level was available to mobile devices before the official release of its corresponding episode. *This is the third level with only three colours in the whole game, the other four levels are levels , , , and . However, this is the first one which has such a wide and high candy area (5×7), resulting in plenty of cascades. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 621 Reality icon.png|Level icon Screenshot 2015-06-19-12-37-43.png|The actual score is 76,200 points. This is completed in four moves and on the current version which has the same mechanics as Facebook. Category:Jelly levels Category:Taffy Tropics levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 10 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Levels with three candy colours Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very easy levels